Honeymoon
by Melissa Felton 8
Summary: First Newly Wed couple decide to take it to the next level on their honeymoon. Yaoi Guy/Guy Don't like, don't read.
1. The Room

The room was still and quiet before the unlikely new couple had burst through the door.

"Ralph, stop it! Your giving me _uncontrollable_ Honeyglows!" the blonde cried.

The tall, beefy man sashayed across the puffy, carpeted floor. His newly wed clutched in his arms and laughing heartedly at the squeals the blonde was sarcastically protesting.

Fainted light was all that was given in the room. Red paint on the out-stretched walls. Paper and cellophane hearts hung on the ceiling. Rose petals scattered the floor and silk red sheets. Chocolates drizzled all over the satin pillows. A bottle of wine and two Barolo glasses were snuggled in a bucket, a note card placed next to it in calligraphy stated _"Enjoy" _as if whispering lustfully into the couple's ears. The taller brunette chuckled at his partner, who was squirming and giggling in his arms. He placed the blonde on the bed sheets and watched as the bed shifted with the small amount of weight given off.

"You refuse to listen to me, don't you Ralphy?" the blonde giggled.

"It's hard to. You can't help that your the most adorable living thing in this entire world. Demands get drowned out!"

The blonde crossed his arms. He put on the most childish pouty face and looked up into his nine-foot tall partner.

"Oh you. Thank Goodness you married me! I'll fix everything. You know I will." The blonde smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

Ralph pretty much got the message. He plopped down next to his partner, sending him a foot into the air, then falling down into Ralph's enormous lap. Ralph took one boulder-sized hand and wrapped it around the small carpenter's waist (more like entire body) protectively.

"I love you, Felix Jr." Ralph nuzzled Felix's nose with his own.

"I love you too, Ralphy." Felix gazed wondrously into Ralph's mud colored eyes. Felix was always so diligent with things, always trying to make Ralph love him the way Felix had always dreamed.

Ralph met Felix's gaze. Oh those blue crystals of eyes made Ralph flutter. Those eyes are what seduced Ralph from the start. Ralph's face relaxed, a romantic look spreading across his wide face.

"Ralphy! Your doing it again!"

Ralph snapped quickly. What could be possibly be doing to make Felix yelp at him?

"What am I doing Lixie?" The brunette's eye brows lifted with interrogation.

"Your...your doing that face that seduced me! Your doing it again-Ah! Your doing it! That sweet face! Jiminy- Jaminy! That face sure is what started my honeyglows something awful!"

Ralph's cheeks flushed red. He didn't know that one simply face could do something so wonderful that actually led to him marrying his true lover.

"You stop it. So many compliments. I can't keep them in all of it at once!" Ralph grinned into those blue eyes again. They were absolutely _gorgeous._

Suddenly, with all of the love commotion, they didn't even stop to look around the room. Surely it was perfect for a honeymoon. But. what were they doing just sitting close to each other? They had the whole weekend to themselves with no work and no annoying Nicelanders bugging Felix with all of his good deeds. Ralph wanted to go to the next level for the first time. Without premonition, he swiped Felix up in one scoop, and had him lye on the bed facing straight up at Ralph. Felix's eyes glowed.

"Ralph...what are you getting at, you naughty man?"

Ralph winked and slowly shrugged off his overalls. They landed onto the floor with a small _plop. _Felix suddenly understood. His cheeks went red as Ralph plucked off the small blue baseball cap.

"I want this weekend to be memorable. For as long as we both shall live." Ralph rolled up the ends of his orange plaid shirt and tossed that with his wrinkly overalls on the carpet. The carpenter took off one glove, revealing a tiny, smooth hand that was flawless. Then the other white glove came off and joined the small pile of clothes forming on the carpet.

"Now, take off that belt Fix It. There won't be any fixing jobs around here." The brunette un-clicked the tiny belt and carefully dropped it on the floor. The little golden hammer glinting in the faded light. Felix's heart thumped in his chest. He couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited. Maybe a little mixture of both. Felix held his breath as he watched his partner take off his blue tank top. This is exactly what Felix had wanted. Carefully, not knowing if it was really him or his body taking over, he unbuttoned his carpenter's shirt and added that to the pile. Followed by his boots. Ralph smiled wide at the cute, small torso of his partner. He couldn't wait to get his hands on it. Felix _gripped_ the satin bed sheet and waited for the next move.

"I love you Felix." The tall man repeated.

"I love you too, Wreck-It." The shorter man stated in a whisper.

Only a second of silence was produced, then cut off when the brunette had leaned down, and in.


	2. Flashbacks

The bed creaked.

The sheets wrinkled bad. Not a straight, crisp crease to be found in sight. The older image of the bed was pulled tight corners and magnificently straight interior. It looked almost too beautiful to ruin. But now, there was no way someone could make it look that good again from the past hour of constant movement.

Fit-It Felix Jr. stared directly up at the heart-filled ceiling. One hand was across his bare, sweaty chest. The ravels of blankets loosely covered the end of his torso, legs spread slightly apart underneath the silken sheets. The other hand buried itself underneath a pillow. Felix dare didn't blink. He was panting. "_Oh my Land..._" he silently mouthed to the non-responding ceiling.

As for his partner, the big man was looking up at the ceiling with a smug little, satisfied grin on his face. His large hands were propped behind his head. The brunette knew he had accomplished something huge.

The small blonde needed calm down the excited aniexty bubbling through him. He decided to take a shower. Without blinking or any eye movement, Felix swiftly pushed his side of the sheets down and faltered off the bed. Ralph giggled as Felix strode across the front of the bed, moving slowly in his birthday suit, trying to calmly walk into the bathroom without getting those adorable honeyglows again.

He made it.

Felix quickly had turned on the water, making it almost automatically steamy in the small room. The handyman quickly looked into his reflection in the foggy mirror. The honey gold short hair was sticking up in every direction. How was it perfectly straight and soft before? Now it looked like a bird's nest. Felix noticed that he still had sweat beads on his chest. Oh how it made him look weak. Did he give it his all? Now why would he be the one answering that? Ralph was the one to answer that question.

Did Ralph like the work Felix had done?

Felix pushed back the mirror in disgust and stepped into the shower, then he slid down the wall and snuggled his head between his hands on his bunched up legs. Fetal position. Felix had never gotten that far into nervousness unless it was serious. The carpenter closed his eyes tight and allowed the hot water to pound heavily onto his body, damping everything.

Flashbacks of the previous day kept appearing in his brain.

The wedding.

The brightly lit church. Calhoun, Vanellope, Q*Bert, Mario, Tapper, Pac Man, The Nicelanders. They were all there for that one special ceremony. For that one special couple to get married. To see that one magical kiss that sets it all.

That one magical kiss.

Felix couldn't get the taste of Ralph's lips from his mouth since that kiss. He couldn't which meant, it was something that he would never forget.

Then came the prayers.

"Do you, Fix-It Felix Jr., take Ralph Wreck-It to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health, for richer or poor, and to love and hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"Why, yes I do."

Then the brunette took that tiny golden ring and slipped it onto the blonde's delicate, un-gloved ring finger.

"And do you, Ralph Wreck-It, take Fix-It Felix Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health, for richer or poor, and to love and hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Felix had to muffle a giggle as he slipped the disc-sized gold ring onto Ralph's large finger.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband. You may kiss the groom."

Then it was that moment that everything had changed. Felix leaping up onto Ralph's chest and kissing the wrecker's lips delicately. Tender, soft, liveable, warm. Everything both men had longed for those thirty years they have been working for each other in Litwak's arcade. Now, Felix had it all. All the hugs, all the kisses, all the sex, all the love he had ached for all his programmed life.

Ralph couldn't stop thinking about Felix's appearance at the wedding.

Small black tuxedo hugging that beautiful little body. Hair so honey golden it glittered in the sun rays of the chapel, soft and flawlessly smooth. Eyes so blue they twinkled. Nose so button-like. Lips spread into a lustful smile. Ears round and cute. Hands clasped perfectly together.

Ralph was proud. Proud and impressed. Who knew Felix could get dirty? The way Felix had tenderly kissed him, the way Felix had moaned so...so...oh Ralph couldn't even describe those moans, they were too amazing. Hard to forget.

Then the way Felix could get close to Ralph's neck and bite down, not knowing if it was painful, or pleasant. Feeling guilty for not doing anything yet, Ralph had quickly grabbed Felix and had taken him into the bed sheets. Ralph got right into it. Ralph would always have those scars. The one's from Felix's hands digging into his chest from the forceful movement he couldn't yet escape from. Felix had liked it. Ralph knew it. The way sweat came off each body, the tasteful saliva they shared, the kisses, the bites, the licks, the skin touching other skin. Oh, just everything. Everything.

* * *

**Second Chapter! I hope you all like it :3**

**I decided, since this is rated T, to give in little details about the sex. I hope your ok with that O/O (major embarressment if you don't like)**

**If you comment, I will give you all magical golden hammers: Just like Felix's. And some candy from Vanellope's wonderful amazing candy-filled castle.**

**Thanks for ready guys :P I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. The Shower

"Felix, baby. You've been in the shower for nearly an hour honey. Don't you think it's time to get out?"

The repairman only scrunched up tighter.

"Are you mad at me, Lixie?"

_Lixie._

That nickname. Felix's heart fluttered deep in his chest.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you Ralphy. I'm...I'm just _confused_." he replyed feebly.

Ralph cocked his head to the right slightly and felt his stomach give a small leap.

"Confused? About what? Are you feeling alright? Did I _hurt_you?"

There was a second of silence.

"No. It felt _amazing_. I loved every second of it. Just, I feel bad that I didn't give you the same amount of pleasure..."

"But Lixie, I _did_ feel it. It was _fantastic."_

The water quickly shut off. There was slight pause, then the shower curtain fumbled. The lighter brunette's head poked out through the steam.

"You did? But I wasn't as good as you...I feel terrible that I didn't make you feel like a free man, just like the way you did to me..." The adorable voice trailed off.

Felix noticed that Ralph was standing there clad with nothing on. He stood there. Naked and handsome.

"Yes. You did so much better than me. Please don't be sad. Your too cute to be sad."

Ralph then went straight up to the small man and kissed those lips deeply. It was if fireworks had exploded from both sets of lips, warmth riding down each man's tongue as they touched one another.

"Move over.." Ralph mumbled into Fix-It's inviting mouth. The wrecker pushed the shower curtain in front of them as he climbed into the steamy bathtub. Felix, without looking, reached one hand to the knob and turned it, water immediately splashing onto them. Like rain.

Ralph pushed his tongue onto Felix's mouth, opening it delicately.

"Ralph...wait." The carpenter pushed back the brunette's face, a complete look of confusion.

"Yes, baby?"

Felix's cheeks flushed red.

"Should we...do it again?" The honeyglows burned within the shower walls.

Ralph lustfully smiled, then scooped up Felix into his large arms. Ralph cradled the dirty blonde like he was a baby. Those blue crystals of eyes filled with wonder.

"I'm gonna wreck you."

"And I'll fix it."

* * *

**Short Chapter D:  
I'm sorry :( but I felt like it need this small little chapter in here.  
I'll update as soon as I can.  
Thanks to all who read the previous chapters! You all get golden hammers and candy!**


End file.
